wheezywaiterfandomcom-20200214-history
Take On Chores
Transcript is sleeping. The song "Take on Me" by A-ha starts playing over shots of the laundry basket, the sink filled with dishes, the stove with dishes left on it. Wheezy's kitchen flashes black and white as Wheezy slowly begins to wake up. Wheezy rubs his face and pulls his notebook up to the bed. He reads his "Stuff to do" list which reads "Stuff to do. -Dishes -laundry -Clean toilet -Sweep -Drink. Wheezy looks towards the kitchen, which is in black and white. He notices that, gets up and walks towards the kitchen. As he enters, he too becomes black and white and looks rotoscoped. Wheezy slides over to the kitchen sink and dances as he holds the dishes. He begins sweeping and holds the broom like a microphone, lip-syncing the song. He washes the dishes while dancing. Rubs water over his head, wetting his hair, as he mouths the words closeup into the camera. Wheezy uses the broom as a guitar, dancing on top of his futon. Wheezy continues dancing as he cleans the toilet. He starts to use the toilet brush as a microphone but quickly stops himself and continues cleaning the toilet bowl. Wheezy counts coins, sorts his laundry, picks up his guitar and pretends to play along to the song, puts laundry in the washing machine, inserts quarters into the machine. As he hits the Colors button on the washing machine, a little bit of color is introduced into the previously black-and-white-only part of the video (can see that his pants are blue, the broom is red, the futon is green, etc. There is way more color than before). Wheezy folds his laundry while another Wheezy does the dishes while another one sweeps up. Wheezy dances. Wheezy twirls his clothes before throwing them into the dryer. Plays his guitar some more. Wheezy wipes his brow, opens the fridge, takes out a beer, throws the cap (the camera follows the cap through the air and into the trash). Wheezy dances as he prepares to leave the kitchen. When he reaches the door of the kitchen to go back into his bedroom/living room, he leaves this black and white world and is back in normal color. He gets back into bed, lies down, grabs his notebook, and reads his list of "Stuff to do," which reads "Stuff to Do. -Sleep!" The song ends. He smiles, nods, puts the notebook down (the first ambient sound in the video), puts his head down on the pillow, closes his eyes. The kitchen flashes a few times and then turns back to regular color. Fade out. dot com outro Recurring themes clone, standalone movie Reposting Wheezy reposted this video to YouTube on March 4 2009 during a week's vacation he took from making daily videos. Song "Take On Me" by A-ha Standalone movie This is one of several standalone movies that Wheezy made on his channel in 2008, breaking from his usual vlogging style. The other standalone films, some of which include some recurring Wheezy techniques (such as the use of clones) but still represent a break from his usual style of videos, are Bug Junk!, The Trophy Thief and The Lottery.